At Sundown
by ShauHAZL
Summary: Zutara Zuko is faced with hard choices once again, but a plan from Uncle Iroh gives him a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

AN: This is my first Zutara fanfic and it's called At Sundown. Seeing as I like reading them so much, I decided to write one of my own, if it sucks let me know and I'll stop writing it. Oh forgive the grammar and spelling.

Chapter One:

Zuko stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the wrong decisions he had made in his life. He wondered what he would be like today if he never did those things, never said those things. Maybe he wouldn't be a Prince but that might have been better than what he was right now: a traitor. Sure he didn't betray his own nation but he did betray the whole world and that in itself was a horrible feeling. Zuko thought back to a few weeks ago in Ba Sing Se when he betrayed his uncle, the avatar and the waterbender. A rush of shame flooded over him: he left them to die and it was eating at his conscience.

I'm such an idiot. How did it come to this... Zuko thought

He sighed as he sat up and took the crown piece out of his hair. Zuko looked at it blankly, and then frowned. This stupid crown... this tiny piece of metal is keeping me from my freedom. The freedom to do and go anywhere I want, instead of sitting around pretending to be the perfect prince while Azula rubs it in my face.

Zuko threw the golden crown around, like it was a piece of junk, as he walked out to his balcony. His father's land was spread out as far as he could see, but Zuko wasn't proud of it at all. This isn't right. I don't want the same things I used to. I hate this war and I hate myself for hurting the people trying to stop it...

Zuko started to shake, the anger was bubbling inside him. When he finally reached boiling point, he shot out fire over the balcony causing a few people to stare. They can judge all they want, I'm not the person my father wants me to be. Zuko's fist to stung with pain. When he looked down he remembered the crown that was in his hand. Before the priceless air loom was 

in perfect shape, but now its disfigured and melted. Firelord Ozai's going to murder me for that. Then he realised,

He didn't care.

He really didn't care!

He no longer cared what his father did to him or thought of him.

Zuko smiled to himself and threw the dented crown up and down twice before throwing it as far and as hard as he could off the balcony and into the darkness. Feeling freer than he ever had in his life Zuko ran back inside his bedroom and started to pack his things. He knew what he had to do.

--

Katara looked behind her, it was almost sundown and they were nearly inside enemy lines. What they were attempting was dangerous and crazy but they had to try.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and smiled warmly at the young air bender.

"Yes Aang, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on let's keep going."

"Ok- "

Sokka, who was walking ahead of them, noticed a bright light coming from a building not too far away from them. He turned around quickly and put his finger to his to his lips indicating Katara and Aang to be quiet. They stopped walking and waited. After a few moments of silence, Sokka grunted quietly and rubbed his head looking around.

"What's wrong Sokka? Did you walk into a tree again?" Katara said as if talking to a young child.

"No. Something hit me on the head!" Sokka replied defensively.

"Probably just a rock." Aang suggested.

"Yeah, probably..." Muttered Sokka as he turned his attention back to the plan and continued to walk through the Fire nation garden.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and shrugged. Aang ran after Sokka who was now metres in front of them and Katara lagged behind. She walked over where Sokka was hit and accidently stepped on something hard. Slightly confused, Katara bent down and searched in the darkness. When her hand brushed over the cool metal object she picked it up and held it high, trying to use the little daylight that was left to see what it was. In her hand was what looked like a deformed crown and after Katara examined it further she found a tiny fire nation symbol on it. And then it hit her.

"No, it couldn't be... " she breathed.

Sokka, noticing his younger sister was no longer with him and Aang, turned around and saw her standing a few metres behind.

"Katara? Hurry up we're almost inside the palace." Sokka said and kept walking.

Katara looked at her brother and then put the crown into her bag for safe keeping.

"I'm coming." Katara said slightly annoyed as she hurried after her brother.

--

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his sister. Azula had an evil smirk on her face as she inspected her nails. Zuko said nothing and continued putting his clothes in a bag. Azula, angry about being ignored, kept talking.

"Father was wondering what all the noise was. You interrupted his daily meditation."

"I don't care."

Azula smiled "Fine, I let him know then." Then she left the room.

Zuko flinched. He knew it was now or never. His father would definitely get angry by what he said so leaving now would probably be best. After Zuko put his swords away, he wrote a letter to his uncle saying that he was sorry and that he knows that what he's doing now is right. He left the letter on his bed and looked back one last time at his old life before walking out the room.

As soon as I get out of this hell hole I'll be free. Zuko thought.

And then he heard voices echoing in the hallway.

--

CRASH!

"Okay, that wasn't exactly how I planned on getting inside,"

"Oh shut up Sokka! We got inside didn't we?"

"Yeah but everyone in the palace probably heard us!"

"No... Just me." Zuko said coolly as he lent against the door frame.

--

Sokka, Katara and Aang all got into their fighting stances preparing to fight Zuko but he just shook his head and dropped his weapons.

"Look, I don't want to fight you- "

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Aang said.

"It doesn't even matter," Sokka continued ignoring Zuko, who started to protest. "You're coming with us and seriously, you're making it easier for us by not fighting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your uncle Iroh sent us," Aang started. "He told us to come and get you."

"Uncle sent you? I thought he was still in prison. How?"

"Stop asking stupid questions," Sokka snapped. "Look we don't exactly know why and we aren't happy about it either!"

Zuko just stared blankly at Sokka and tried to understand what was going on. He looked from Sokka to Aang to... the waterbender? What's she doing here? Zuko thought.

He must have been staring a little too long at her because Sokka freaked out.

"Oi, ash brain," Zuko looked over at Sokka. "Stop looking at my sister like that!"

Katara finally spoke for the first time since Zuko entered the room,

"Sokka, I can take care of myself." Katara said rolling her eyes. Sokka nodded and tilted his head in the direction of Zuko. Katara glared at her brother then started walking towards Zuko.

Oh god, she's coming this way. Zuko thought. I hope she's not one of those girls that have a temper.

Katara smiled politely at Zuko so he returned the smile and slightly relieved but then she started yelling at him and poking him hard in the chest.

"LISTEN, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN, I WILL FREEZE YOUR ENTIRE BODY SO YOU WALK AROUND LIKE A HUMAN POP-CICLE!"

Zuko stood there blinking and as pale as ghost gapping as she stormed away from him angrily and left out the window. Zuko turned and looked at Aang and Sokka.

"And then you have me to deal with as well, so you can just get that thought out of your head." Sokka added.

"But..." started Zuko but he was quickly cut off by Aang who was tying up his hands.

"Just let it go."

No, no, no, they couldn't possibly think that I... no, that's definitely the last thing on my mind right now. Zuko thought as he was pulled along by Sokka and Aang guarding him from behind. Where are the guards, I'm sure I wasn't the only one that heard them come in.

--

Sokka, Aang and Zuko were only half way out the window when three guards busted through door and ran after them. Having no time to spare, Sokka and Aang jumped off the ledge pulling Zuko with them. They managed landed on soft grass but Zuko fell out the widow and clumsily fell on top of a Katara. Just my luck. Katara thought as she tried to push him off her now squashed body.

"Sorry..." Zuko muttered to Katara as she gave him an icy stare.

"Get off her!" Sokka growled as he pulled him off Katara.

Aang was already running because packs of the fire nation soldiers were closing in on them. Using his air bending, Aang blew the soldiers to the side as they tried running to a clearing.

"Aang, call Appa now!" yelled Katara over the noise.

The soldiers were getting closer every second they waited for the giant bison to land. A moment later a grunt came from distance and Appa landed beside them. Sokka helped his sister on to the saddle strapped to Appa's back then pushed Zuko on too.

Arrows started shooting from all directions as Appa lifted from the ground and into the air. Aang couldn't deflect all the arrows by himself so Zuko joined him by burning the ones coming towards him and Katara. With the fire bending from his feet he easily stopped them and then burned the rope around his hands.

Katara looked at Zuko wide eyed as he kept stopping the arrows from getting to them. He just saved my life. Maybe he is part human after all. Katara thought to herself as she stayed very low.

Sokka took over the steering for Aang so that he could help stop the fire nation's attacks.

Sokka turn Appa left, right, up and down making Katara feel sick. After a while she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Her hands were hurting and she was slowly losing her grip on Appa's saddle. As Sokka did another flip to get away from the attacks, Katara closed her eyes and found herself slipping and letting go.

At that moment time stopped. Falling to her death wasn't how she imagined it. It didn't hurt, it wasn't painful and she didn't see any light. Scared to open her eyes, Katara asked,

"What's going on?"

A warm hand held her had tightly.

"I've got you, don't worry."

Katara slowly opened her eyes and saw Zuko staring back at her. He held her firmly and stared into her crystal blue eyes refusing to move. He wanted that moment to last forever.

"Zuko, look out!" Katara screamed.

Zuko turned around in just in time to shoot fire at ten arrows that were heading towards them but was too late to stop the other two arrows. The deadly arrows hit him in his back and leg. Zuko slowly lowered Katara down safely before laying down in agony.

Katara looked down at Zuko whose breathing had become very heavy and his blood was everywhere. Katara felt helpless. Here was the man that saved her life twice and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Aang, Zuko's hurt, we need to get to water." Katara said quietly.

Aang nodded and flew down with his glider, took the reins from Sokka and flew Appa down into a forest near a flowing stream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

AN: Omg! I didn't expect any reviews at all, but I got some so I am sooooo happy! Anyway sorry about hurting Zuko I just love him as the hero and I had to make the gaang feel guilty for tying him up. Without further ado here's Chapter 2.

Chapter Two

Aang, Sokka and Katara sat around the campfire in silence. Katara looked over her shoulder at Zuko's lying form and sighed, today didn't happen as they planned. Everything went wrong and now the one person they needed was unconscious and might not even survive the night. Of course Katara healed him as much as she could using the last of her energy but even that might not be enough.

Sokka stared at the fire thinking, _Iroh is not going to be happy if we return with his dead nephew. Why didn't Zuko stay out of the way I mean he was tied up! _Sokka slapped his head. _He's a_ _Fire bender duh! He probably burnt the ropes when I wasn't looking. Okay I'll try something else next time..._

Zuko shiveredand the gang snapped their necks around to see if he was awake but was disappointed to find him still laying there. Momo jumped off Aang's lap and curled up next to Zuko.

"Momo, get away from him he's dangerous." Sokka started.

"Come on Sokka, he's unconscious. Do you really think Zuko's gonna wake up and kill Momo?" Aang asked.

Sokka grumbled, "I still don't trust him. We should take turns watching him in case he wakes up during the night."

Katara wasn't paying attention to her brother's silly ideas as she covered Zuko with her sleeping bag. She felt his forehead and removed her hand quickly in surprise. Zuko's entire body was freezing and yet he was sweating all over.

_That's strange_, Katara thought, _aren't fire benders supposed to be warm all the time? _

"So what do ya reckon Katara?"

"Huh?"

"You watch over him tonight because you're the healer, Aang will watch him tomorrow and I'll watch him the night after that if he's still alive." Sokka repeated.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Katara said as she started healing his injuries again. The arrows that hit Zuko went deep through his skin so she was having trouble. Katara frowned, as she bended the water back into her waterskin. The wounds weren't closing no matter what she did.

_Great, he's going to have more scars because of me._ Katara thought.

"Okay then, night Katara, night Aang."

Sokka rolled out his sleeping bag next to Aang and Appa and feel to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Katara leaned back against the log of wood that was near the fire and groaned. It was going to be a long and sleepless night.

Zuko was having a nightmare. Fire was coming from all directions and engulfing Zuko in a blanket of heat. He turned on his side but felt searing pain coming from his left calf, so he turned to his other side and felt it even worse coming from his back. Zuko started to panic looking for a way to get out of the chaos of his nightmare. He saw a light coming from outside the fire so he ran to it as fast as he could.

Zuko growled in unbearable pain as he jumped awake from his terrible dream. He looked around and saw Katara staring at him in shock and then felt coldness rushing over him. His arms and legs felt numb and tender as he touched them and his body was wet with a freezing sweat. Zuko looked to Katara for answers but she remained silent.

Katara sprinted over to Zuko's side and checked his pulse. It was thumping extremely fast and his arm was ice cold.

_Oh no,_ Katara thought, _he's so cold!_ _What am I going to do? _

"What's going on?" Zuko asked looking at the water bender's worried face.

Zuko's rough voice broke her train of thought. Katara looked up at his face ready to tell him everything that happened, when she noticed Zuko's lips and skin were blue. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she crawled away from him bumping into the log she was previously sitting on.

"Well? Are you going to answer or just stare at me?"

"Z-zuko, I think something's v-very wrong," Katara started. "You are too cold."

"That's impossible, I'm a _fire bender_, I do not get cold unlike you water tribe peasants."

"I am NOT a peasant, and if you don't believe me I'll just have to prove it to you." Katara said calmly.

Katara glared at Zuko and started moving closer to him.

Zuko looked from her face to her out stretched hands. He tried to back away from her but moving was too painful so Zuko had no choice but to stay where he was.

_What does she mean prove it? What the hell does she think she's doing? _

Katara put her already cold hands on Zuko's left arm and he yelped out in pain. It felt like she was burning him.

"What are you trying to do?" he yelled, trying to not show that he was shocked but failing miserably.

Katara said nothing but merely pointed to his arm where her hands were seconds before. Zuko looked down and saw hand prints slowly fading from his normal skin colour back to the scary blue like the rest of his body. Zuko shook his head, looked back at the once warm spot on his arm and shuddered, now realising how cold he actually was for the first time in his life. He pulled the sleeping bag higher in an attempt get warmer. Zuko entire body started shaking violently, he looked up at Katara.

"G-get m-me another sle-sleeping baggg." He demanded while he was shaking.

"There are none left." She replied grimly.

"W-where'ss y-y-yours?"

"You're using it now." Katara said scowling.

Zuko immediately felt guilty. He didn't know she was going without because of him. He looked back at Katara who was looking away from him trying to avoid eye contact. He wondered why she let him use it; he knew he definitely did not deserve it.

"Why-yy?" Zuko stuttered.

Katara turned back to face him, obviously surprised by his question. After a moment of thought Katara answered.

"I don't know if you remember, but you saved my life." She said softly.

Katara's eyes began to water as she thought back to the terrifying experience, but she blinked away the tears. _Come on Katara pull it together..._ _you can't cry in front of Zuko! _

After a minute of silence Katara whispered, "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko nodded while still shaking and smiled weakly. She returned his smile and headed back to the campfire bringing back a pot full of hot water with her. Katara placed the pot on the ground next to her and tried to pull the sleeping bag off Zuko but he wouldn't let go. He was holding onto it like it was his only life line.

"I need to take this off you for a minute, but I promise I'll give it back after I'm finished." Katara said gently.

Zuko hesitated for a second but slowly released his tight grip.

"What a-are you gonna d-do?" he asked.

"I'm going to try and get you warm again." She replied.

He understood at once. If his internal flame was not heating his body and soon, he won't survive much longer. He nodded urging her to continue. Katara bended the hot water out of the pot and started covering his body, except his head, in a layer of water. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. The water wasn't 

hot but his skin was extremely sensitive to heat that it hurt like hell. Slowly his body got used to the temperature and he stopped shaking. Zuko opened his eyes in time to see Katara discarding the water into the forest and walking back to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked tentatively.

He felt so much better, still a little cold but better. Whatever Katara did to him was amazing and he felt completely recovered.

"Better," he mumbled and moved to pull the sleeping bag back over him, but winced and fell back down suddenly realising he still had sensitive wounds. "Damn arrows."

"I'll get that for you."

She pulled her sleeping bag over him before walking back to the log and sat down. Zuko tried to get to sleep but he couldn't. He felt bad for leaving Katara in the cold while he was nice and warm in _her_ sleeping bag. It was eating away at his conscience and he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until he knew she was okay.

_Damn... why did I have to be so nice?_

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

Zuko blushed, "This blanket could probably fit two people, so you don't have to sit in the cold."

Katara's eye brow rose looking at him like he was crazy and Zuko's blush turned a brighter red.

"Uh... no, that's okay Zuko I have to stay up on night watch anyway." Katara said awkwardly.

_I can't believe that I said that! _Zuko thought, _what the hell came over me? What's wrong with her? I was just trying to be polite and she made me feel like an idiot! I'm a royalty and she's just some dumb peasant... _

_A peasant that saved your life! You should be grateful. _Anothe_r _part of his mind fought with him.

Zuko grunted then closed his eyes, refusing to fight with himself anymore. Slowly he drifted to an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**AN: So here we are chapter three! I know Maiko and Kataang happened but that's not gonna stop me from loving Zutara. Anyway, I'm not even sure I want to keep writing this so if you still want this story to continue please let me know. Apologies for the shortness.**

**Chapter three**

A stick was poking Zuko in the head and it was getting on his very last nerve.

"Zuko..."

"Hmm?"

"Zuko!"

"WHAT?"

"It's um, time to get up." Aang said timidly and started packing again.

Zuko groaned and rubbed the sleep out his eyes, then looked up at the sky expecting to see the sun shining above him, but instead he saw only darkness.

_It's night? Why are we packing now? _He thought

"What time is it?" Zuko asked.

Sokka overheard and stopped what he was doing. He just couldn't resist a chance to make fun of the prince.

"Well I dunno about you, but from where I'm standing," Sokka pretended to look around then turned back to Zuko smirking. "It's dark."

Zuko rolled his eyes, _could Sokka jokes get any worse? _

He heaved himself up and lent against the tree trying to support his own body weight. After a couple of minutes organising himself, Zuko tried to walk forward only to flinch from the pain coming from his back and leg. He saw spots again. _Oh great._

Aang hopped down from Appa and walked over to Zuko, who seemed to be having a hard time understanding what was going on.

"You've been out for three days." Aang explained.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly but he nodded, trying to hide the shock.

_Three days? How could I be out for three days? Damn those arrows..._

Aang continued, "There's a problem where we are staying, so we have to move,"

Zuko stared into the distance looking at a faint glow coming from the forest, only half listening to the Avatar but nodded anyway.

"Katara's been taking care of you and she finally said that you would be able to stand on your own."

Aang looked Zuko and down and smiled sheepishly. Zuko frowned at him.

"And by the looks of it she was right!" he said happily.

Zuko glared at Aang. He despised the bald monk's energetic and upbeat attitude to everything. It reminded him of a monkey and a stupid one at that. He had bad memories of monkeys. When Zuko was eight, a circus came to the palace to impress his father but unfortunately, the show didn't go to plan. The monkey didn't listen to its master, ran across the table to where Zuko was sitting and pounced on him, trying to pull the shiny crown off his head. Zuko never looked at monkeys the same way again, in fact he leant then and there that he _hated _monkeys. He shuddered at the very thought of them.

"You cold again Zuko?" asked Katara when she saw him shudder.

Katara stopped filling her flasks with water from the stream and threw them on top of Appa. She then walked over to where Zuko and Aang were standing.

"I think Sokka needs help loading the sleeping bags, Aang."

Aang nodded, glided over to Sokka and started air bending the sleeping bags, mats, food and supplies on top of Appa's saddle. Katara watched him for a moment then turned her attention back to Zuko.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," Zuko grumbled.

"Let me just check your temperature..." Katara said as she moved towards him.

Zuko stiffened. _That water bender's going to touch you again,_ he thought to himself. _Well I can't let that happen can I?_

Zuko smirked at Katara. He concentrated on heating himself up using fire bending. When she put her hand on his forehead she pulled it away immediately and scowled at him while she rubbed her hand.

Zuko glowered at Katara and growled, "Don't _ever _touch me."

Katara was slightly stunned but merely smiled at him.

"I guess I don't have to touch you anymore, you're hot."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and Katara realised what she just said and quickly corrected herself.

"Like you not a block of ice anymore." Katara stumbled over her words. "I'm mean, you're back to normal!."

Katara turned around blushing and stormed back towards the others. Zuko sniggered to himself as he tried to follow her but stopped remembering the last time he attempted to walk, and thought it would be wise not to try that again anytime soon. So he just stood and watched Katara point in his direction and Sokka looking absolutely disgusted. Zuko sighed.

_Why do I have a feeling they're talking about me? _

"Oh come on Sokka!" Katara yelled. "Look at him, he can barely move!"

"You can't expect me to actually touch that, _fire freak,_ do you?" Sokka yelled back louder.

"Well... what else are we going to do? The faster we get him on Appa, the faster we can get away from those soldiers!" Katara exclaimed pointing into the forest.

Sokka crossed his arms defiantly and stuck his nose up in the air. "And if I don't..."

Katara groaned as she uncorked her water skin, spiralling some water into a whip and spanked him on his butt. Sokka let out an 'ouch' as he rubbed his behind, glaring at her. She could easily beat Sokka with water bending and Katara honestly, had no idea why he even bothered trying to fight her. She guessed it's just a guy thing. She sighed and pointed to Zuko. Sokka let out a loud huff before marching over to him.

"What-" started Zuko but Sokka cut him off.

"Look. I don't like this anymore then you do, so try and make this as painless as possible, okay?"

Sokka stepped forward, pull Zuko over his shoulder and carried him towards Appa.

"_God_, how much do you _weigh_!" Sokka complained as he repositioned Zuko on his shoulder.

"Less than you." Zuko said dully.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I know. Now _shut up_." He hissed.

_This is completely humiliating! He better watch out, because as soon as I get better, he's gonna get it! _Zuko thought.

Sokka heaved Zuko onto Appa's saddle and dropped him with a thud. Zuko grunted in pain but not loud enough for him to hear. As if the pain wasn't bad enough, the last thing he needed right now was more of Sokka's stupid, annoying jokes. Katara shuffled closer to Zuko and gave him an apologetic look.

_Great... more pity from the water peasant, yay for me._

_At least she cares._ His mind shot back at him.

Zuko tried to move away from her, but it was painful and exhausting so in the end he just gave up and started mumbling to himself. After half an hour of silence, Zuko remembered some questions that he had wanted to ask since they left the palace. Where was his Uncle? Why had he sent the Avatar and his useless friends to come get him? Why did he come himself?

"You still haven't told me where we are going or where my Uncle is." Zuko stated.

Aang, Katara and Sokka and all looked at each other. Aang spoke first.

"Well, Iroh hasn't even told us the whole plan yet." Zuko listen closely.

"But trust me when I say, there is no way you're going to like what you hear," Sokka added glaring knives at Zuko. "Because _I_ sure don't."

"Me neither..." muttered Katara.

Nothing they were saying was making any sense and Zuko's temper got the better of him.

"Can you at least tell me something useful!" Zuko demanded.

It was a simply question. He just wanted to know what was happening and Sokka, Katara and Aang were definitely _not_ helping at all. Zuko looked around at the three of them. Aang was patting Appa's furr and calming him down and Sokka was searching through the bags looking for food. His eyes then rested on Katara who was looking down at her lap, avoiding his gaze. After a moment of thought Katara finally looked at Zuko and simply said:

"Have you ever heard of bending partners, Zuko?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**AN: MANY THANKS TO MY FIVE REVIEWS! Hope the story makes sense so far, if it doesn't feel free to ask. So far it's mainly been about Zuko you could say he's the main character but I'll change to Katara's POV soon. I'm sure no one reads this anyway so I'll just get on with the story.**

**Chapter four**

Toph walked through dark tunnels. After taking two rights and a left she arrived in front of a boulder three times the size of her own body. With a flick of her wrist, it rolled to the side to reveal a large room full of people all dressed in green and she stepped in. Toph walked between the people but the excited people hardly notice her, stepping on her and bashing her around. Suddenly someone bumped into her knocking her hard against a table. The young man turned to apologise, however looked in horror as he realised who he knocked over.

Toph dusted herself off shaking her head. The guy took steps back as Toph lifted her hands up and apart to push the crowd to the side with walls of earth. She ignored the complaining and comments as she walked to the other side of the room casually. Toph released the walls that had people trapped behind them and everyone fell to the floor but quickly continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

Toph smiled to herself. _As if they could do anything about it anyway._

"That little uproar tells me Miss Toph has returned." An old man spoke after sipping his tea and placing it on the desk.

Toph's smile vanished when she remembered what she had come to tell Iroh.

"Ah, bad news I take it?" Iroh asked. "Here, come sit down, you must be tired."

Toph nodded and sat on a cushion next to the retired general. Iroh poured another cup of jasmine tea and handed it to Toph.

After a short moment of silence, Toph spoke.

"They weren't there Iroh and I couldn't feel them anywhere close."

"Maybe my young nephew is giving them a hard time," Iroh chuckled. "He's not the easiest person to get along with."

"Yeah even if that's true, I'm sure Katara would whip him into shape." Toph replied. "They're both as stubborn as each other!"

The two benders laughed together as they pictured Katara and Prince Zuko fighting. Toph stopped and got serious again.

"Iroh, what are we going to do?"

"Patience Toph, I believe they will only be a few more days, and when they do arrive we'll be ready for them."

"Okay, but what do I till then?" she asked.

"Train them." Iroh pointed to the mass of earth benders.

Toph rolled her eyes and complained. "Do I have to? They're a bunch of idiots!"

An earth bender from the crowd over heard the insult and glared at Toph.

Iron continued. "Yes you do. If things don't go to plan, we'll need their protection."

The blind girl nodded and excused herself, splitting the crowd once again to get through.

_Man that never gets old._ Toph thought as she let the wall of earth collapse and closed the boulder behind her.

"_Have you ever heard of bending partners, Zuko?"_

Zuko shook his head. "Bending partners? What are they?"

Sokka stopped looking through his bag and joined the conversation.

"Well it's pretty simple really; two people who can bend, become bending partners." He said.

"If it's so simple, how come I've never heard of it?" Zuko asked.

"Bending partners is a lost art; people stopped finding partners when the war started." Aang explained sounding hurt. He sighed and went to steer Appa. Zuko couldn't care less about Aang but Sokka and Katara watched him sadly.

"Why?" Zuko questioned Katara.

She hesitated whether or not to say anything but decided Zuko had a right to know.

"Only two benders of the opposite element can become bending partners." Katara said checking to see if Aang was alright. He nodded and let Katara know that she could continue. Zuko was completely confused.

"When the air nomads were killed, the earth benders didn't have anyone from their opposite element to partner with." Katara said sadly.

_Oh._ Zuko thought. _I get it now._

"And the fire benders and the water benders stopped being partners because of the war." Zuko finished for her.

An awkward silence came over the group. The conversation they just had wasn't exactly a happy one, as Zuko found out. It made him feel even guiltier because he was related to those sick bastards that killed them all. It was his ancestors that had started everything and now his father was going to finish it once and for all. It must be stopped before the Fire Lord wipes out another nation.

"So what's all this bending partner stuff got to do with me?" Zuko asked.

Sokka raised his eye brow. "Isn't it obvious? You're gonna be partners with Katara."

Zuko eyes widened in shock and then groaned after he heard what Sokka said. He glanced over at Katara who looked quite hurt.

"Come on, it won't be _that_ bad!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Zuko mumbled.

Katara looked away with a 'hmph' and Zuko rolled his eyes at her. How the hell am I supposed to bend with that peasant? Water is weak and fire is strong, they could never work together. What was uncle thinking? Why would he send people to come get me for a plan that is destined to fail? Maybe he really has lost it.

"You think this is far enough?" Aang asked. They had been flying for a couple of hours to avoid the fire benders that were camped not too far away from them.

"Yeah definitely, now let's eat." Sokka said rubbing his stomach.

Aang flew Appa down into the middle forest. Their new camping site had tall thick tree and soft long grass that blew gently in the wind. It seemed like a perfect place to stay. Sokka picked Zuko up and practically threw him off the saddle. Katara gasped at her brother's unkindness and started telling him off.

"Sokka you hog monkey!" Katara scolded. "It's been less than a week since Zuko got shot with arrows and you're not helping!"

"But Katara-" Sokka started.

"I don't need you standing up for me." Zuko cut him off staring angrily at Katara.

Katara looked shocked then furrowed her eye brows. "I was only trying to help!"

"Well don't, I can take care of myself." Zuko said coldly.

"I find that hard to believe seeing i'm the one who's healing you!" Katara exclaimed.

"I wouldn't need your stupid healing if you didn't decide to fall off the flying thing!" Zuko retorted flapping his arms up and down.

"You are so UNGREATFUL!"

Sokka looked from the two fighting teenagers. Katara's arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were blazing. Zuko was sitting on the ground glaring angrily back at her. Wanting to be nowhere near this argument in case anyone of them lost it, Sokka walked over to Aang shaking his head. How are they going to be bending partners if they couldn't even get along?

"What's going on with them?" Aang asked Sokka as he approached.

"Listen for yourself."

They stopped talking and listened to Katara and Zuko fight.

"Stupid peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Jerkbender!" Katara yelled louder.

Aang sighed turned back to Sokka with doubts. "Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as we thought, Sokka."

"You worry too much," Sokka said. "Katara will get used to him eventually."

"I hope your right about this." Aang mumbled.

"Everything will be fine," Sokka patted Aang on his back then walked over to finish unpacking. "As soon as we get back to the fortress, things will work out."

After seeing them argue like this, Aang was worried that Katara and Zuko might not have been the best choice for bending partners. But really they were the only choice. A master water bender was hard to come by these days and a fire bender that was no longer loyal to the fire nation was even harder.

Aang went over to try and break up the fight, but Katara saw him coming and stopped. With one last glare at Zuko, she turned to Aang and pulled him towards the lake.

"Come on Aang, let's go practise water bending."

Aang shrugged and ran after an angry Katara, leaving Zuko sitting by himself.


End file.
